ejenalifandomcom-20200223-history
Rizwan
Rizwan or Agent Rizwan is a secret agent under M.A.T.A.. Rizwan and Comot are the only known agents under the INVISO Pillar in M.A.T.A.. Official Summary Agent Rizwan makes his first debut in Episode 2, as Agent Bakar uses him as a reference to the Inviso Pillar when he was explaining to Ali about the four Pillars under M.A.T.A.. He is well known for his expertise in camouflage techniques which lets him hide in plain sight. His first interaction with Ali was when the General introduced him to Ali. (Quote: "Baik kamu jangan buat apa-apa yang akan rosakkan misi ini.") [translation: "You better not do anything that will mess up this mission."] Rizwan's first known mission in the series was to save Dr. Tong from the mind-controlling villain, Dr. Aaron. Just as Ali was in danger of being mind-controlled, Rizwan reveals himself as one of the hypnotized security guards, having used his camouflage skills to sneak in undetected, and takes out the surrounding enemies with his Paralyser Gloves. Rizwan is known as "M.A.T.A.'s greatest agent" due to his formidable skills as an Inviso agent. He has a habit of showing up out of nowhere to cut into conversations the team might be having with General Rama in the control room. In MISSION: OVERRIDE, Rizwan was severely injured, courtesy of his former mentor. According to Bakar, he's under treatment. In MISSION: ORIENTATION, Rizwan has recovered and returned to M.A.T.A.. He meets up with the Chief Pillars and asks them about the events 5 years ago, and wants to know whether they actually planned Djinn's death. He is later seen to meet Dos to find out the truth. Appearance TBA Personality Agent Rizwan is known to be cold-hearted and always acts arrogantly toward other people. His seriousness and constant stoic expression results him to never be seen sporting a sincere smile in the series, and even if he does, it is usually out of sarcasm or a brief smirk. He is cool under pressure and rarely raises his voice, even in an angered state. Ever since his mentor had disappeared, Rizwan has closed himself off to others, rejecting any friendly gestures and offers of friendship, preferring solitude and only communicating with other agents in a business-like manner. While he appears to be emotionless, Rizwan has shown strong feelings, mostly anger and confusion, upon the return of his lost mentor, who has turned evil and is against M.A.T.A. and therefore also Rizwan himself. Weapons *'High-Tech pair of Gloves': Agent Rizwan wears a pair of gloves that causes a small tremor that shocks the enemy's nervous system upon contact, paralysing them. They are also referred to as "Paralyser Gloves". *'Camouflage Suit': Agent Rizwan's agent suit allows him to disguise himself as anyone under the sun, be it security guards or robots, sowing confusion among the enemy as he blends into the crowds in plain sight. *'Lolipop Stick': The most notable thing about Agent Rizwan is that he is constantly sucking on a lollipop. Once he finishes the candy or bites the lollipop to pieces, Rizwan flings the stick to hit an enemy's vital point, knocking them out; another way of paralysing his opponents. Trivia *His reputation as a skillful agent is well known throughout M.A.T.A.. *One of the four leaders of M.A.T.A., Djinn, is Rizwan's former mentor. He is now known as Uno and the leader of enemy spies. **The three other leaders used Protocol GEGAS on Djin in order to save Cyberaya, which means leaving him behind. He was presumed to have perished, but somehow managed to survive. *As revealed in the Ejen Ali Magazine #3, his height is 175 cm and his birthday is 17 September. *In the 5th issue of the Ejen Ali Magazine, Ali and Bakar discovers Rizwan's stash of lollipops, including one that is rendang-flavoured. * Like Jenny he is also a traitor in M.A.T.A., it was revealed MISSION: RETURN * However in MISSION: HOPE, it was revealed that he was just spying on them and he saved Cuatro. Gallery MATA_Secret_Files_-_4.jpg 13000364_784202975013638_7725875511073385029_n.jpg Rizwan Disguise.jpg Ejen Rizwan.jpg 13006726_784203625013573_4231962740838617692_n.jpg Download.jpg Rizwan Eating Lollipop.jpg Tuqwitiwutaksdhaksdabmzcxbxmcop.png|Rizwan bites his lollipop and his target with his lollipop stick to Dr. Aaron Bakar & Rizwan.jpg You Okay? Rizwan To Bakar.jpg|"You Okay?" Cbzcbnzmjfkghjkureityei.png|Rizwan vs Dos Czcbxcnfsdhretryurdjska.png|Rizwan was electrocuted by Dos using her Shot Stix Rizwan_GettheBlueprint.jpg Rizwan Eye.png Seorang ejen.jpg Rizwan quickly Ali.jpg Rizwan Not hit.jpg Rizwan takna.jpg Rizwan Sorry.png 49.jpg 50.jpg Jenny_and_Rizwan.jpg|Rizwan and Jenny Rizwan Look For Ali.png Rizwan Smile.jpg Trez, Rizwan & Dos.png Rizwan Look To The Ali.png Rizwan Look To The Ali 2.png Rizwan Look To The Ali.jpg Rizwan face.png Rizwan Telling The Truth.jpg Happy_Birthday_Ejen_Rizwan.jpg Ejen Ali Musim 1 Characters.jpg Rizwan Hanging Purple Crystal.png Rizwan Want Attack Leon.png Rizwan Dropping Leon's Gun.png Rizwan Attack Leon.png 24274196_1607599255930177_7876157249842839552_n.jpg|Ejen Rizwan showed his true colors Rizwan Looking To Bakar.png Rizwan Shielding From Bakar.png Rizwan Want To Attack Bakar.png Bakar Hit By Rizwan.png Dos & Rizwan Attacking Bakar.png Rizwan Want Kick Bakar.png Dos & Rizwan Looking Bakar Fainted.png Rizwan & Dos Looking To Ali Screaming.png Rizwan Dodge From Ali's Yoyo.png Rizwan Dodge From Ali's Yoyo 2.png Rizwan Dodge From Ali's Yoyo 3.png Rizwan Look To The Outside.png Rizwan & Dos.png dkajhakhdjkahakhditueortueoxvbxm.png|Rizwan tried to hold his breath when he tries to meet Prof. Cuatro. lyrashusband13.png lyrashusband9.png Rizwan Ali.jpg Rizwan sakit.png Rizwan Attack Ali.png Ahli Numeros berkumpul.png Kata Rizwan sakit.jpg Ejen Rizwan lelah.jpg Misi Kembali - Debriefing.jpg MISI: TUJUAN.png Ending Mission- Hope.png Dos uno aaron trez and rizwan.jpg Uno Aaron Trez Dos walking into Bunker.jpg Rizwan and Uno.jpg Rizwan and Uno.png Uno mad to Rizwan.png Rizwan disguise to be Uno.png lyrashusband10.png Rizwan Surrender.png "You won't understand.".png Bakar Wants To Punch Rizwan.png Droid Right & Left Rizwan.png Rizwan's Trance.png Savage Rizwan.png Rizwan's Rage.png "Rizwan, why are you doing like this?".png "I can't control it.".png Rizwan Want To Hold His Punch.png Rizwan After Punch By Bakar.png Savage Rizwan Look To Karya.png Rizwan Look To Karya With Style.png Rizwan Want To Attack Karya With His Finger.png Rizwan Hurt After Karya Thrown His Cards.png Bakar Want To Punch Rizwan With Gadgets.png Rizwan Was Shot By Leon.png "I'm sorry, I don't know will be like this.".png Karya, Leon & Bakar Looking To Uno.png Misi Harapan - Hari Ini.jpg Alicia Ali Rizwan Bakar Walking.png Navigation ms:Rizwan Category:Characters Category:Males Category:MATA Ejens Category:INVISO Ejen Category:Agent Ali Franchise